Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Remember Me When You Lose Yourself
by CrystalChimera
Summary: "Every single one of us has been reborn thanks to the Doctor." "Yes. Me, Ruri, Rin, and even little Yuzu has been reborn." Yuya, trying his best to keep calm in the face of his enemies, finally stopped dead in tracks, eyes slowing widening from the words spoken to him. Yuzu...(One-shot, implied BruisedFruitShipping, somewhat a re-write of episode 124.)


**WHEW BOY.**  
 **Episode 124 was something am I right!? :"D**

 **And with that, I give you this. c:**  
 **You might wanna bring some tissues by the way. c''''':**

* * *

Ruri and Selena...they were fearsome opponents, relentless on their attacks...  
Yuya didn't like it one bit. He didn't want to hurt them, they were his friends!

First, it was only just Ruri he had to contend with, but then Selena came and that's when things got really bad.

"Every single one of us has been reborn thanks to the Doctor." Ruri spouted.

"Yes. Me, Ruri, Rin, and even little Yuzu has been reborn." Selena added.

Yuya, trying his best to keep calm in the face of his enemies, finally stopped dead in tracks, eyes slowing widening from the words spoken to him.

 _Yuzu..._

He didn't want to think about it, but he did. He didn't want to think about all the horrible things that might have happened, all the painful things that they did to her.

 **All the pain, loneliness, and sadness.**

 **Yuzu.**

Yuya hates when she cries, he **hates** it. She deserves to be happy, she deserves everything that she ever wanted, she deserves the world.

They did that to Yuzu, they took away her hope, and happiness.  
They took her smile.

They took it all away from her.  
 **How dare they.**

 **Yuya hates that.**

"Thanks to being reborn by the Doctor, she can now live a happy life right next to the Professor."

 **You call that a "happy life"...?**

"Yes, she no longer needs you, you'll only bring her down. She doesn't need you in her life."

 **She is my life...**

"She won't be coming back to you now that-"

" **SHUT UP!** "

The girls glared at Yuya, who was he to interrupt them?

Yuya didn't care, they hurt Yuzu.

"How dare you... How dare y **ou do this to Yuzu!?** "

Yuya took a step forward, his shoes in-pact making a thud as he stomped it down. He felt a familiar sensation well up inside him, but this time he wasn't afraid of to let it do what it pleased.

He let loose a progressive yell that became more, and more beastly the longer he held it. His eyes flickered, and his hair swaved softly as a faint dark purple aura began to embrace him.

But before anything more could be done, Yuto called out to Yuya from within.

"Yuya, calm down!"

Yuya just continued to growl as his drifted within his mindscape.

"You gotta calm down Yuya!" Yuto called out once more, this time getting a response. The grieving teen slowly glanced over to Yuto, giving the dark haired teen the look of someone who was just about ready to loose it.

"Look, Yuya. I know how you feel, I too can't stand what they did!"

" **Bu** t Yuzu-!"

"Yes, same with Ruri, and Rin, and Selena! Right now we gotta focus on beating Ruri and Selena before we can do anything else. I know you wanna save Yuzu, but we can't when those two are blocking the way!"

Yuya thought for a moment, turning his gaze towards the girls standing in his way.

Yuto became wary of the area as it's corners began to shift from a light blue, to a dark purple.

" **Then I'll eliminate them.** " Yuya said, without a second thought.

" **NO!** Don't do that! I won't let y **ou hurt Ruri!** "

"An **d I won'** t let YOU ho **ld me ba** ck!"

The dark purple continued to over shadow the light blue, unnerving Yuto as he had to think of a different way to to calm his fried. He had to think of something quick, before the darkness over takes both of them.

"Yu-"

Yuya growled loudly at Yuto, causing him to flinch.

"Yuya you have to calm down, you don't want to scare Yuzu, do you?"

The tomato haired boy's expression slowly soften up, and the darkness receded.

Yuya placed a hand to his head. "Ri-right... I would hate to see her see me like this..."

Yuto took a deep breathe, almost sighing in relief. "Now that you're thinking straight, I have a plan."

The two locked eye sight, everything that would've been spoken was not. Just looking into each others eye did they both know what to do, and that's when Yuya started to feel a pull of sorts.

Yuya's soul started to drift backwards, while Yuto's moved forward. This shift is dominant soul caused the outside appearance of the body to change to that of Yuto's-

"Yu-Yuto!?"

-but this change was not seen by all.

Ruri's sudden outburst made Leo get up off his throne, he stared worryingly at the screen before him as for his eyes, he still only saw Yuya.

"It can't be that he's..."

 **Yuya** took a step forward, grounding himself. He let out a deep breathe and starred Ruri in the eyes.

"I WILL save you Ruri! Just like I promised!"

 **X**

X

x

 _x_

 **It was dark.**  
And all she could see was the crimson on the walls, and the crimson in his eyes.

His presence was **horrifying** , and the air felt heavy.

He glared at the girl from within the shadows, slowly making his way towards her.  
She could not run, she could not hide, she could not scream.

 **She was trapped.**  
 **Like a bunny hunted by a wolf.**

She began to cry.  
Not from fear, not from the sight of blood, nor from the Grim Reaper's deathly gaze.  
 **But from the realization of who it was.**

 **She knew him, and it hurt her to see him like this.**

"Do-don't...don't you recognize me...?" she asked through quick, pained, fearful breathes.

He didn't responded, he just slowly tilted his head to the side.  
It only just made her pain worse.

Death lifted his arm up and pointed towards the girl-

"...n-no..."

-and a roar from behind was heard-

"..no...please...!"

-the ground's rumbles grew louder and louder as something large stomped it's way to her spot-

"Please...I beg you...don't do this..."

-and from the darkness she was starred down by nine other eyes, while a fiery mass appeared behind the boy.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

 _ **FWOOOOSH!**_

"YYYUUUYYYAAAAAA-!"

 _ **SPLASH!**_

 **X**

x

 _x_

A deathly chill remained in the room as the boy moved on.  
 **It was quite.**

* * *

 **Dang it!  
I did it again. XD**

 **This is the 2nd time I've ended a one-shot like this. X"D**

 **Well, if you liked this please leave a review!  
I would love to hear your thoughts! :D**


End file.
